After The Accident
by Lauren Aiken
Summary: Story Starts off as Fiona's viewpoint after Olaf took her to his submarine. Fiona goes undercover as a spy by force by Olaf, after waking up from unconciousness. Very Fine Discriptions in story, with thourough detail. Fiona Klaus...Isadora Lovers BEWARE!
1. Looking through the Porthole

I stared out the submarine window. It was so dark, damp, and empty, and inside it didn't feel any better at all. I had just been separated from the only boy I ever had feelings for, my brother, I now realized, was a criminal that couldn't be trusted, and I was in the presence of the most twisted man ever to walk the earth. I started thinking hard... how I became of this grim situation. How just a few days ago I was on the Queegueeg with my step-father, safe. I was with three of the nicest friends I could ever wish to have, only a few hours ago. They don't consider me a friend anymore... Oh, they all probably despise me...

"FIONA!" a very evil-like person called. Oh great... someone probably wants me to clean something... or to row in the main room...

"FIONNNAA!"

"I'M COMING!" I shouted back. I started running through the Carmelita's halls, unsure where the awful call was coming from...

"FIONA! IF YOU ARE NOT HERE IN FIVE SECONDS YOU WILL BE SENT STRAIGHT TO THE ROWING ROOM!" Oh-No... It was Esme... The most disturbing woman ever to set foot in a Penthouse. She was Count Olaf's Girlfriend, and no one in the human race would not have that much sense. For who in the right mind would date Count Olaf? She believed that if a thing wasn't In, she couldn't get near that object. The sixth most important person in the city couldn't be seen with something that was Out. She would also go to extreme levels to stay In...

"Ok... I'm here..." I was out of breath from running through the huge halls of the Submarine into a huge room reserved for Esme. Esme was still in that putrid octopus costume...

"What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning of what?" In one slippery motion of the tentacle, Esme pointed out the submarine's window where the Queegueeg was suppose to be.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU LITTLE BRAT?" At that moment, Olaf glided into the room with a very strange look on his dirty face. He had a smile on his face like someone had just told a joke, and his eyes were shining brightly.

"Esme, dearest, that is not the way to treat the orphan..."

"I AM NOT AN ORPHAN!"

"Sorry! Esme dearest, that is not the way to treat the young lady" Olaf was starting to twitch, like it was hurting him to say something nice... "Fiona I would like to ask you of a favor..."

" I will never do anything for you! Never!"

"Well... with the proper convincing, I'm sure you'll be happy to help me..." That's when I realized that I was in serious Danger. I was playing with fire, and I had no fire to fight back with...

I felt like screaming at that point.


	2. Finally Awake

All of a sudden I was short of breath, and my head was getting lighter by the second...

"Fiona, we know that you let the Baudelaire orphans go... We now have th-"

Then the room, started spinning. Oh My God, they found out they escaped from the Grotto...Count Olaf is probably going to torture me to find out where they were going! Colors and swirls started spinning all around me, while my brain was practically going insane. Would I ever live to see day again after Olaf was done with me? Why was my stomach churning all of a sudden? Was I really going crazy?

"We know that you are the last person they communicated with..." At that point, I saw a very bright light and it came nearer, and nearer... I closed my eyes tight and tried to breathe, what would Klaus do? Well, he wouldn't be in the situation to begin with... but he would...

"We know where they are going to next..." I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry in my glasses's frames. My knees were slowly breaking in... Then I fainted, right on the spot, and I didn't regain consciousness for a very long time. When I finally woke up I noticed that we were on the shore of a beach, and across the sand was a fairly large hotel... I bet it's Denouement. Olaf was in the room. He was still smiling like he had a secret, or had a wicked idea...

"Good Morning Sunshine!" Huh? Why was he being nice to me? Was this some cruel trick of his? "How was your sleep?" Oh My god... why is he doing this? I was so tired from passing out, I could just barely answer... "Uhhh... Ok?"

"Good! You have an assignment, you are going to need all of the energy you can get!" WHAT? WHAT ASSIGNMENT? What was this freak talking about? I was up on my feet at that point, suddenly I didn't feel tired anymore... I knew that I was in a twisted trap of some sort.

"No! I am not doing anything for you!"

"What?"

"You heard me!" Olaf looked like he was going to kill me... but then he calmly said...

"We have him"

"Who?"

"Why... You don't remember? Oh... you probably don't remember, you passed out... we found the Baudelaire orphans at the hotel..."

"WHAT!"

"Yes, it's true... and if you don't cooperate with me, you can say good bye to your precious Klaus."


End file.
